My Best Friend
by Loki'sTrueQueenOfAsgard
Summary: Reid/OC A short one shot of Reid and his best friend Alyson (Ally) and how they deal with what happened with Reid, Alexa Lisbon and the football team.


I sighed as walked towards my locker. Spencer was nowhere to be seen. I prayed that my friend was okay. Spencer Reid was my best friend. He had been since we met in kindergarten. We were currently in high school now. Me and Spence were bullied and pushed about regularly by the older kids, which was pretty much everyone considering we were only 12 years old. We both had very high IQ's so we got through middle school rather fast. We were graduating this year. I grabbed stuff from my locker and put it into my backpack and as I turned around I saw my best friend round the corner and walk towards me. I smiled and quickly looked him over. No marks or scuffs. He was fine. "Hey Spence" I said as he got closer. "Hey Ally, library?" He asked. I nodded. Students swept past us on the way to their last period of the day. Luckily, Spence and I had free periods most of the time. "Where were you at lunch?" I asked. I'd spent lunch on the roof. It was a quiet place and no one besides me and Spence went there. "Oh... I uh, I was in the yard" He muttered. "What?!" I hissed. He looked at me with slight guilt lingering on his face. "I was watching Alexa Lisbon" He replied. We entered the library and sat in the corner where we wouldn't be bothered. I watched as he talked about her with a smile on his face. I forced a smile on my face.

After attempting to crack several jokes, Spence had me clutching my chest and crying with laughter. After a few minutes I calmed down. "Spence, when will you learn that you can't tell jokes" I teased. He looked confused. "But you were laughing" He replied. I laughed again. "Because you can't tell jokes and when you've told them you sit there with the goofiest smile on your face." He shook his head and we studied for a while before he broke the silence. "I think she's really pretty Ally." I sighed and looked up at him.

Before I could say anything one of the older girls, Harper Hillman, approached us. "Uh Hi Spencer, How are you?" She asked with a mischievous smile on her face. Spence swallowed quickly and gave a rather nervous, "I'm okay" Harper smiled at him, "That's good, listen, Alexa Lisbon wants you to meet her behind the field house after school, okay? Bye Spencer" She walked away as Spence's face lit up. "Spence, you aren't going to go are you?" I asked. He nodded. "She wants to meet me Ally, I have to go, she's noticed me" came the reply. He was positively shining. I sighed. I couldn't stop him, so I'd have to let him go. Something just didn't feel right though.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Spence, Have fun" I said to my best friend, giving him a quick hug. "Bye Ally" I watched him walk away. "Good Luck" I whispered. When he disappeared around the corner, I turned and began walking home.

I'd been sitting in my window seat trying to read for hours. It was now almost half 11 and I hadn't seen Spence come home yet. I was worried. I heard my aunt go to be about an hour ago so quickly I made my way downstairs, locking the door and ran to the school. As I got to the field house, I heard sobbing. I ran forward and saw my best friend tied to a goal post, naked. I gasped and he looked up and saw me. His face was white and his eyes red with tears leaking to continue wetting his cheeks. I ran forward and tore off the rope freeing his legs, doing the same with his hands. "Spence, are you okay?" I asked. He just grabbed onto me and cried. I held him for a while before he'd started to calm down. I tore off my shoes and joggers, handing them both over, glad I was wearing shorts underneath. He put them on as I pulled my jumper off and handed it to him. Once he was clothed, I put my arm around his waist and we began walking down the street, towards home. It must've looked weird, two 12 year olds walking down the street, one fully dressed and another in shorts and a vest top.

Once he was home I pushed him into his living room and turned on the light. There on the ground lay his mother, she was having one of her episodes. Spence ran to her side and I called 911. As I lay in bed in the early morning, I recounted the day. Finding Spencer, taking him home, waving goodbye as he got in the ambulance with his mother, all in all it had been a horrible day. I sighed and rolled over, hoping sleep would come soon and wishing Spencer luck with everything in life from now on.


End file.
